Conventionally, paper-sheet processing devices including an automated teller machine (ATM) that perform deposit and dispense of banknotes or the like have been used. In recent years, introduction of the paper-sheet processing devices in developing countries have accelerated. However, in developing countries, due to paper quality and an influence of weather (such as high temperature and humidity), damage on the tip of the banknotes is likely to occur by an impact caused when the banknotes hit a transport roller. Such damage on the banknotes becomes a cause of jamming.
Banknotes are transported between a drive roller driven by a motor and a driven roller (a pinch roller) that rotates with rotation of the drive roller. The driven roller is brought into pressure contact with the drive roller by a plate spring or a spring. Because a movable direction of the driven roller is vertical to a transport direction of the banknotes, pressure by the driver roller becomes a brake force with respect to the transported banknotes. The brake force damages the tip of the banknotes moving into between the rollers.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-26080
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-54809
In order to reduce the brake force described above, there is a method in which a driven roller is moved in a direction different from the vertical direction (for example, in a direction slightly diagonally forward than the vertical direction with respect to the transport direction) by using metal fittings having different fulcrum shaft. However, according to this method, it is difficult to be responsive to bi-directional transport. That is, when the driven roller moves in a direction slightly diagonally forward than the vertical direction with respect to the transport direction, if banknotes move into the movable direction of the driven roller, the brake force is absorbed, thereby easing damage caused by hitting of the banknotes. On the other hand, if the banknotes move from a direction opposite to the movable direction, the brake force due to pressing of the driven roller increases, thereby causing an opposite effect.